Senda's Hogwarts Adventure
by SendaSnape
Summary: Veronica Senda Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape. What madness will ensue once she gets her letter to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

> Disclaimer/note: This is my little fanfic, not the real thing. I do not own nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any characters herein. I do own my character, Senda, and some others that I may come up with, but that is all. Also, this is my view on Snape and how a daughter of his might be like in Hogwarts and how she would be along with Harry and the others. If there are parts that do not include Senda, such as at the end with You-Know-Who, it is because there is no use telling a part of a story that does not include her. I'm trying my best to stay true to the book, so forgive me if there are lots of chapters. They will be named to make it easier to find where you are in the story and so on. I'll be doing each book, so be prepared to read lots of chapters by the time I'm done. And I'm sorry, but I love Quidditch, so someone will be kicked off of the team in the second year. This is the only thing that differs greatly from the books and movies. I've already gone on long enough, so here is the story.
> 
> Chapter One: The Letter
> 
> It all began a little less then eleven years ago, when she was born. She was a witch, literally. You see, her father, Sever us Snape, and her mother were a wizard and witch, literally. He father was a teacher. Not a Muggle teacher, a magic teacher. And not just at any school. Oh, no, he worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And it was her turn to go. By the way, her name is Veronica Senda Snape, but she goes by Senda.
> 
> "Yes, yes!" Senda whispered to herself as she hurried upstairs to her room with her letter. Not just any letter, it was THE LETTER, the one from Hogwarts, the one she'd been waiting forward to getting for years. It read:
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dear Mrs Snape,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
> Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.
> 
> Minerva Mcgonagall,
> 
> Deputy Headmistress
> 
> * * *
> 
> Her father knocked on her door, wondering what the noise was and what had happened.
> 
> "Coming!" Senda shouted through the door and opened it.
> 
> Severus: "What's going on?"
> 
> Senda: "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make any noise."
> 
> Severus gave her one of his looks and frowned, which he did a lot. Clearly he didn't believe her. Senda winced.
> 
> Senda: "I was downstairs getting the mail. I...I got my letter." She said this with barely contained joy. Hopefully he'd understand, but she doubted it.
> 
> Severus: "I can understand that, but please, no noise." He gave her another look then left.
> 
> Senda sighed as he left, then lay on her bed. Oh, what to say. How to reply. She went through tons of things to say and ways to reply to her letter, but none seemed to fit her, so she kept thinking about it. Finally, she came up with a reply.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dear Deputy Headmistress M. Mcgonagall,
> 
> I am happy to be accepted at Hogwarts, and am even happier to say that I shall be joining you and the rest of the staff and first years on September first.
> 
> I look forward to being there. Send my best to everyone there, and perhaps warn them of my coming. And please, please call me Senda. Thank you for your time, and I shall see you soon,
> 
> Veronica Snape
> 
> * * *
> 
> She wrote on her finest paper with her finest quill, put it in her finest envelope, and gave it to her owl, Evanescence, or Evan for short, and sent him out of the window.
> 
> It was already evening, so she went to bed soon after and left the window open just enough for Evan to get in. She left his cage open, too, then went to sleep.
> 
> The next morning
> 
> * * *
> 
> Senda woke up to find Evan in his cage, and her father still sleeping. She wondered at this, but looked at the time. It was early. Still, she got up out of bed and changed clothes. She went downstairs and fixed breakfast.
> 
> She could hardly wait to go to Diagon Alley to get her school things, but they would have to wait a while. So the weeks went by with no event, until she went to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

> Chapter Two: Diagon Alley
> 
> A month before she was due to go to Hogwarts, Senda went to Diagon Alley by herself to get her school supplies. She knew her way around and got to Diagon Alley with no trouble. She got everything with her money. Well, almost everything. She still hadn't gotten her robes or wand. So, her next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. And what a nasty sunrise she got there.
> 
> She walked in and said, "Hello? Anyone here?"
> 
> A worker came up to her and said, "Hogwarts, dear?"
> 
> Senda: "Yes, please."
> 
> Senda was taken to the back, where she saw Madam Malkin's fitting a boy with black, unruly hair, and another boy beside him, who was pale and blonde, who was also being fitted. He looked vaugely familiar, but Senda couldn't quite place him. A robe was slipped over her head and the worker began pinning it to the right length. She couldn't help noticing that the black-haired boy seemed to have only just come on.
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Hello. Hogwarts?"
> 
> Senda knew he was talking to both of them, but she waited for the other boy to reply first, not wanting to talk.
> 
> Black-haired boy: "Yes,"
> 
> Senda: "Yes. This year's my first year."
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to
> 
> drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into
> 
> getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."
> 
> Senda was sort of outraged at the boy for talking like that, but said nothing. If she ever tried to do something like that...
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Have you got your own broom?"
> 
> Senda: "No...father won't let me near one." She sighed.
> 
> Black-haired boy: "No,"
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Play Quidditch at all?"
> 
> Senda: "I want to play it next year. I'm looking forward to it."
> 
> Black-haired boy: "No,"
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know
> 
> what house you'll be in yet?"
> 
> Senda: laughs "No, of course not. My father hopes it's Slytherin, but I don't know."
> 
> Black-haired boy: "No,"
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all out family have been -- Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"
> 
> Senda was again surprised at the blonde-haired boy's attitude, but kept her mouth shut. She noticed the look of approval on
> 
> the blonde-haired boy's face when she said she expected to be in Slytherin, or at least, her father wanted her to be.
> 
> Black-haired boy: "Mmm,"
> 
> Senda: "I might...I doubt it, but who knows."
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "I say, look at that man!"
> 
> Senda looked towards where the blonde-haired boy was nodding, which was at the front windows. A very tall man with wild black hair and an even wilder beard was standing there, grinning at the black-haired boy, pointing at two ice-creams.
> 
> Black-haired boy: "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"
> 
> Black-haired boy: "He's the gamekeeper."
> 
> Senda: "Ah. That's who he is." Nods
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage -- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and
> 
> then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."
> 
> Senda couldn't help laughing a little. Was it true? The boy didn't seem like one to tell the truth, but who knew? She wanted to leave, but couldn't. Oh, well. She'd just have to bear it until she could go.
> 
> Black-haired boy: "I think he's brilliant."
> 
> Senda: "Really?" was confused
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Do you?" sneer "Why is he with you? Where are you parents?" looked at Senda and black-haired boy while talking and asking questions
> 
> Senda: "My father's at home, and my mother is dead."
> 
> Black-haired boy: looks at Senda, then blonde-haired boy "They're dead."
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Oh, sorry. But they were our kind, weren't they?"
> 
> Senda couldn't help noticing that the blonde-haired boy didn't sound very sorry at all. The look she got from the
> 
> black-haired boy was one of understanding, and she gave him one, too. She sighed before answering.
> 
> Senda: "Yes. My mother was a witch."
> 
> Black-haired boy: "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letters, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the wizarding families. What's your surname, anyways?"
> 
> Senda was about to answer when Madam Malkin's said Harry was done and he left, looking happy to be going. She was almost done.
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." turned to Senda, looking for an answer.
> 
> Senda:looks embarrassed "I don't know...and what does it matter? It's not your right to know, and don't bother talking."
> 
> Senda replied coldly, no longer able to stand him. She got off the footstool and left, leaving the blonde-haired boy mad.
> 
> Senda went to get her wand after leaving Madam Malkin's, and as she entered, she smiled at Mr. Ollivander, who owned the shop. Ollivanders was the name of the shop, and Senda was happy to be getting her wand.
> 
> Mr. Ollivanders: "Hello."
> 
> Senda: "Hi. I'm looking for a wand to use at Hogwarts."
> 
> Mr. Ollivander: "Yes, yes. Victoria Snape. Here at last, eh?" goes to look for wand
> 
> Senda: "Please, call me Senda. And yes, I'm here. I've waited a while to get my first wand."
> 
> Mr. Ollivander: "Where's your father?"still looking for wand
> 
> Senda: "At home. I'm by myself."
> 
> Mr. Ollivander: "Ah. Here it is...try it out."
> 
> Senda:looks at the wand, which is a mahogany, 11 inch "Okay."
> 
> Mr. Ollivander: "Yes...got it right on the first try. Happy?"
> 
> Senda was too busy testing out her new wand to answer, but stopped and replied.
> 
> Senda: "Oh, yes. Thank you." pays him and leaves
> 
> On her way out, she passed Harry, but didn't seem to notice. After that, she went home and waited the four weeks until she could go to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

> Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express
> 
> The four weeks until Hogwarts passed without event. The same boring things at the same boring times. She busied herself with making plans for jokes and joke potions and a few spells for practical jokes and how to use them all. She couldn't wait to use them on someone, and she had a certain blonde-haired boy in mind.
> 
> Finally the day arrived, and she woke up early to get ready to go. She made breakfast and ate some food, but couldn't focus on eating, she was so excited. She went over her lists again and again, making sure that she had everything. She was just going over it for the 5th time, muttering something about "those blasted books" when she heard her father from downstairs.
> 
> Severus: "Come on, then. Time to go!"
> 
> Senda: "Alright...be down in a sec."
> 
> Severus: "Hurry up. You know I hate being late."
> 
> Senda: "I know, I know. Coming."
> 
> Senda sighed. Yes, she knew he loathed being late, he loathed everyone who was late, and she knew better then to keep him waiting. So she hurried down the stairs to her waiting father and left with him.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Later, at King's Cross
> 
> They arrived at ten til 10:00 and Severus had given Senda a lecture on what to do on the train and what not to do. As always she had listened and nodded and agreed to do as he said. By the time she got to the platform, the train was only four minutes from leaving. She put her things in the back of the train, where everyone else's stuff was, and went to find a seat.
> 
> As she was going into the train she saw a plump, red-headed woman fussing over four red-headed children of different ages,
> 
> two of whom looked exactly alike. Twins, no doubt. She caught some of what they were saying as she passed.
> 
> Red-headed twin #1: "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."
> 
> Red-headed twin #2: "Great idea though, thanks, Mom."
> 
> Plump red-headed woman: "It's not funny. And look after Ron."
> 
> The woman was looking at her second to youngest child, a boy who happened to look around Senda's age, whom she guessed must be Ron. The youngest of them was a young girl who looked just a year younger the Ron. Senda laughed to herself. Maybe she had found the perfect partners in pulling practical jokes on people. Or the perfect enemies in pulling practical jokes on each other. Finally she got on the train.
> 
> Everyone was full, and nobody would let her in. Finally, with only a few seconds before the train left, she happened across the black-haired boy from Diagon Alley and the red-headed boy named Ron.
> 
> Ron: "Mind if I sit here? Everyone else is full."
> 
> Black-haired boy: "No, go ahead."
> 
> Senda worked up the courage to ask if she could sit with them and walked all the way into the compartment.
> 
> Senda: "Hey...I remember you. We met at Diagon Alley. Um, may I sit with you two?" smiles
> 
> Black-haired boy: "Yeah, I remember you. Sure you can. Come in."
> 
> Senda smiled weakly as she sat down opposite the black-haired boy, next to Ron. But no sooner had she sat then the two red-headed twins opened the compartment door.
> 
> Red-headed Twin #1: "Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going back down the middle of the train-- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."
> 
> Senda looked at the two quizzically, and heard Ron mumble a "Right".
> 
> Red-headed Twin #2: "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. And you are?"
> 
> Fred was looking at Senda. Fred and George had been to Hogwarts, she could tell, and were going back. Should she risk getting picked on because she was Snape's daughter? Time to find out if they will, she thought.
> 
> Senda: "Veronica Snape. But please call me Senda. I hate being called Veronica."
> 
> George: "Snape? Are you Professor Snape's daughter?"
> 
> Senda: "Yes, I am."
> 
> Fred: "Ah. Well, nice to meet you. Hope you're not as creepy as your father. See you later, then."
> 
> Senda noticed the way they had looked at each other. They were planing something, she was sure. Would she regret saying who she was? Most likely, but it couldn't be helped.
> 
> Ron: "Are you really Harry Potter?"
> 
> Senda knew the name Harry Potter. She was shocked as Harry nodded. She couldn't imagine being friends with Harry Potter, but her train of thought was thrown off course as Ron talked some more.
> 
> Ron: "Oh -- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got -- you know..."
> 
> Senda laughed to herself at Ron's stammering, but as Ron pointed to Harry's forehead and Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightening scar, Senda was beside herself.
> 
> Senda: "Wicked!"
> 
> Ron: "So that's where You-Know-Who --?"
> 
> Harry: "Yes, but I can't remember it."
> 
> Ron and Senda: "Nothing?"
> 
> Ron and Senda looked at each other for a second. It was weird that they had said the same thing at the same time, but weirder things had been know to happen. They looked back at Harry as he answered.
> 
> Harry: "Well-- I don't remember much. Only a green light. A lot of green light."
> 
> Senda wanted to know more, but knew she could do nothing about it. All three soon talked about their families and knowing magic, and Senda was interested to know that Harry lived with Muggles, but other then that, it was boring, at least to her.
> 
> She added her comments here and there and when Ron started talking about a lot to live up to, she couldn't help agreeing and said so. Soon the talk turned to getting new things and Senda commented about spending all her money on school stuff because her father would not help her pay for it unless she had no money whatsoever. This was her version of cheering Ron up, which was not very good, but it was her best, as she didn't have experience cheering people up. Harry tried his best by telling of his horrid life with the Dursley's and having to wear Dudley's clothes and not getting any money or birthday presents.
> 
> Harry: "...and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldermort--"
> 
> Both Senda and Ron gasped. Senda was impressed that Harry could say You-Know-Who's name, but didn't say so.
> 
> Ron: "You said You-Know-Who's name! I'd have thought you, of all people--"
> 
> Harry: "I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name. I just knew she shouldn't. See what I mean? I have loads to learn...I bet. I bet I'm the worst in the class."
> 
> Senda: "I don't think you will be. A lot of people who come from Muggle families learn fast."
> 
> The talk died and everyone was quite. Senda hadn't had time to be nervous about going to Hogwarts, but now she was. Lots of thoughts raced through her mind as the train brought them all closer to Hogwarts. Ron had shown his rat Scabbers to Harry and Senda before the talk died, and she liked it, but she was so bored. She got out a bag that she had taken with her onto the train and got a book from it. It was an older book with no visible title, purple and just a little bit thicker then normal books. It was her diary, and she got out a quill and started writing. Soon she stopped and put everything back. Still no one was talking, so she got out another book, again one with no visible title, and began reading it. The book looked old and well read. It was black and thin. It was her mother's poem book, which she had read many times.
> 
> Senda read until around half past twelve, when a lady pushing a trolley came by.
> 
> Trolley Lady: "Anything off the cart, dears?"
> 
> Senda was hungry, only having had a light breakfast, but she muttered a "No, thanks" and tried to go back to reading. Ron muttered something about having sandwiches. Harry, however, got some of everything, paid the lady, and she left.
> 
> Harry brought everything into the compartment and dumped it in the only empty seat. Senda hadn't brought anything to eat, so she sighed and went back to reading.
> 
> Ron got out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. Inside were four sandwiches. Corned beef, which Ron didn't like, as it turned out. Harry offered to swipe Ron for a pastry, but Ron said no. Harry tired again, this time offering some to Senda as well.
> 
> Senda didn't want to at first, but seeing Ron take some, so did she.
> 
> Soon they were eating their way through the food, and then Harry came across a Chocolate Frog.
> 
> Harry: "They're not really chocolate frogs, are they?"
> 
> Ron: "No. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."
> 
> Harry: "What?"
> 
> Ron: "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know-- Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."
> 
> Senda: "I don't have any cards. I don't collect stuff. Learned my lesson about that long ago. Takes too much money and stuff."
> 
> Harry got a Dumbledore card. He gave Ron a Chocolate Frog and he got Morgana. They all talked about the cards and collecting them, and Harry said pictures stayed still in Muggle pictures. Senda thought it weird, but she didn't know much about Muggles.
> 
> Harry, Ron and Senda ate the rest of the Chocolate Frogs and the cards went to Harry. Senda was enjoying this change of company and her books were forgotten. They talked some more, then Harry opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.
> 
> Senda: "I'd mind which ones I eat of those if I were you."
> 
> Ron: "You want to be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor."
> 
> Senda: "Yeah. They have the normal flavors, like chocolate and peppermint, but they have other flavors like earwax, liver, spinach and so on. I got a vomit-flavored one once. It was awful. Since then, I haven't had any."
> 
> Harry, Ron and Senda ate the beans. it was fun to watch the other's face when they got a nasty one. Senda was loathe to try one, but egged on by Harry and Ron, she ate it. It was a chocolate-flavored one and this encouraged Senda to eat more. So she did, and it was fun. After a bit, there was a knock on their compartment door, and a boy came in, looking tearful.
> 
> Boy: "Sorry, but have you all seen a toad?" all three shake their heads no "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"
> 
> Harry: "He'll turn up."
> 
> Boy: "Yes, well, if you see him..."
> 
> The boy left. Senda couldn't help but feel a little sorry, but she ignored it. She had brought Evan with, and she was happy with Evan. Pets meant a lot to her, so she could see why the boy was miserable.
> 
> Ron: "Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."
> 
> Senda: "I happen to like toads. Wouldn't bring one to Hogwarts, but I can see why he's sad. I brought my white owl, Evanescence, with me, so I'm happy with him. Evan for short. I left my cat Shadow with a neighbor. I hate to leave her, but I couldn't bring two animals here."
> 
> Ron and Harry commented on this, and Ron complained about how boring Scabbers was. He was about to try and turn Scabbers yellow when the toad-less boy came back. This time, however, the boy had a girl with him, and the girl was wearing her robes.
> 
> Girl: "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."
> 
> The girl had a busy voice and a lot of brown, bushy hair. Senda got the impression that the girl was a know-it-all.
> 
> Senda: "We've already told Neville that we haven't seen his toad. Keep looking."
> 
> Girl: "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."
> 
> Senda got the impression that the girl was a know-it-all, alright. She didn't really like her. Ron looked taken aback and Senda looked uneasy.
> 
> Ron: "Er- alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."
> 
> Somehow, Senda wasn't at all surprised when Ron's spell had no effect.
> 
> Girl: "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but--"
> 
> Senda ignored it after a few seconds. It was dull to listen to the girl talk, so Senda toned it out. After a few more seconds of going on, the girl said that her name was Hermione Granger and Hermione asked what their names were.
> 
> Ron: "I'm Ron Weasley."
> 
> Senda: "Veronica Snape, but call me Senda."
> 
> Harry: "Harry Potter."
> 
> Hermione went on about Harry and what books he was in and she asked about the houses and which one they thought they were going to be sorted into. Hermione also told them they should change into their robes, as they'd be to Hogwarts soon. Senda was bored by the time Hermione left. She changed into her robes, yelling and telling Harry and Ron to look away, and soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Senda was happy to be there, and as the train came to a stop, Senda couldn't wait to see what Hogwarts was like, and she couldn't wait to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Sorting

> Chapter Four: Hogwarts/Sorting
> 
> As Senda walked out of the Hogwarts Express, she saw a giant, tall man telling the first years to come this way. He carried an oil lamp and walked toward the train. It was Hagrid, the man that Harry had been with in Diagon Alley. She got out and listened to Hagrid shouting.
> 
> Hagrid: " Right then! First years, this way then, please. Come one, now! First years, don't be shy."
> 
> Hagrid shouted some more and Senda walked up to him with Ron beside her and Harry leading the way. Hagrid beamed as Harry walked up to him.
> 
> Hagrid: "Alright there, Harry?"
> 
> Harry: "Hello, Hagrid."
> 
> Hagrid then called the rest of the first years forward and they set off down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side and Senda thought for a second that they were walking in woods. Nobody spoke and Neville sniffed once or twice.
> 
> Senda was not liking it at all and was about to say something when Hagrid said that they would receive their first sight of Hogwarts in a second. There was a loud "Ooohhhh!" as the students gasped at Hogwarts, Senda among them.
> 
> The path had opened onto the edge of a great, black lake. High atop a mountain upon the other side of the lake was a castle, with turrets and towers. Candles were on all over the castle and the glow of the castle was a wonderful sight to behold.
> 
> The sight, however, was ruined by the appearance of boats. Senda didn't fancy riding boats, but she sucked it up, screwed up her face, and got aboard the boat that Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken. It was dark, which made everything worse, as Senda hated the dark. The boats seemed to guide themselves, and there were only people aboard with one lantern per boat. Ron drew the task of holding the lantern aloft as they rode on the boat toward Hogwarts.
> 
> Somewhere along the way, something drew her to look into the water and she did. She didn't much like rivers or lakes or any large body of water, but this river was magical, or hid magical beings. She could feel it. As the boat went on, Senda put her hand into the water and let it trail until her hands became numb because the water was cold. As she was about to pull her hand out, she swore that she saw a mermaid swimming along with them just below the water. The mermaid smiled and Senda smiled back. But suddenly water shot out of the river at her and she knew that the mermaid had splashed her. Senda's face was now wet and Senda herself was most annoyed. Senda scowled and hit the water with her hand. Which just got her more wet. Which made her more annoyed. And Ron muttering something to Harry, which Senda felt sure included the words "nutter" "crazy" and "weird-o", did not help her mood.
> 
> Looking up, Senda could see a cliff upon which stood the castle. As they drew nearer to it, Senda got a bad feeling. She ignored it, or tried to, and hardly noticed when Hagrid, who was up front of all of the boats and had a boat to himself, warned them to put their heads down. Hermione tapped Senda on the shoulder and told her what Hagrid had said and Senda did so.
> 
> The boats then carried the through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Through the opening and into a dark tunnel, and it was all the Senda could do not to scream now. She held tight to the boat with her hands and closed her eyes. The tunnel, Senda noticed, seemed to be taking them right under the castle. Senda was very pleased when they reached an underground harbor of sorts, where they all got out onto rocks and pebbles.
> 
> One they were all out, Hagrid then led them up a passageway in the rock, Hagrid leading the way with his lamp, and they came out onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle. Hagrid asked if they were all there and, walking up a flight of stone steps, which the students crowded around, Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door, which was huge and made of oak. The door opened and Hagrid told the students where to go, and then left. But before leaving, he said that they would meet a witch wearing green robes and looking very stern and they were to listen to her and her name was Professor Mcgonagall.
> 
> Senda did not at all like this, but following his directions, she went through the entrance hall, which was huge and had flaming torches along the walls. Then it was up a flight of stairs, around a corner, and up another flight of stairs.
> 
> Standing at the top of the stairs was a witch who wore green robes and a witch's hat. Her face was very stern and Senda knew at once never to cross her. She also knew that this must be Mcgonagall. Senda listened as Mcgonagall spoke.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."
> 
> Senda nodded and looked annoyed at being delayed. She wasn't one to waste time and this talk was mildly boring. Looking at him, Senda could see the blonde-haired boy from Madam Malkin's smirk as Slytherin was named. Again, he seemed familar, though Senda couldn't quite place him.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."
> 
> Mcgonagall would have gone on, Senda felt sure, but at that moment, Neville saw Trevor the toad, which was Neville's, by Mcgonagall's feet and Neville yelled "Trevor!" and went and picked him up. Mcgonagall looked down at Neville as he got Trevor with a look of annoyance and "how dare you interrupt me?". Senda was right in thinking that Mcgonagall was not one to be crossed. The students laughed slightly as Neville got Trevor back. Neville muttered a sorry as he backed away.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarlity."
> 
> And with that, Mcgonagall walked away. Senda was happy at this and was going to say something to Harry and Ron about Neville and Mcgonagall when the blonde-haired boy spoke up.
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."
> 
> Now Senda, who was standing behind Harry and Ron, looked at the blonde-haired boy and decided that she did indeed not like him. The students gasped and muttered to themselves and others beside them, which annoyed Senda. If you're going to talk about someone, do it to their face, not their back.
> 
> Blonde-haired boy: "This is Crabbe and Goyle." jerks head toward the two rather large goons behind him "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."
> 
> Ron snickered at this and Senda knew that Draco woulnd't stand for it. When he said his name, she's know who he was. And, being like his father, he would get mad. Admittedly, Senda snickered also, but Draco seemed to ignore Senda and instead rounded on Ron. Senda decided to take action before Draco could. Or tried to, but Draco was on a roll, and for some reason, she wanted to listen to what he said about Ron, if only for inspiration for her comeback.
> 
> Draco: "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. My father told me that they all have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."
> 
> Senda noticed the mildly sad look on Ron's face when Draco said that, and she was suddenly so mad at him. That look was a look that she never cared to see again. But, again, before she could say anything, Draco went over to Harry, again ignoring Senda, and this annoyed her far more then anything yet, for she hated to be ignored.
> 
> Draco: "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."
> 
> Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it. Instead, he came back with a mildly offending comeback.
> 
> Harry: "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."
> 
> Draco looked mad and about ready to explode at this insult, but Senda didn't want to miss her chance to make him mad, so she took it before the green-robed witch could come back. So Senda stepped up and moved Harry aside to stand right in front of Draco.
> 
> Senda: "Yes, yes, wrong sorts and all. Totally crap if you ask me. And I should have known who you were in Madam Malkin's, but I had, shall we say, other things on my mind. But back to the point. It's easy to tell a Malfoy apart from other wizards. And it's not a complement! Blonde, gelled hair, a nasty attitude, and a huge ego. Like I said, easy to see. Believe everything your dear old dad says, do you? I do hope he's staying out of trouble, although I don't see why anyone believes him when they know what he was...and perhaps still is."
> 
> Draco looked ready to kill Senda when Mcgonagall came back. Senda would have gone on, but the point was well received. Draco and Senda were both staring hard at each other when Mcgonagall tapped Draco on the shoulder with a piece of parchment and Draco went to stand by Crabbe and Goyle. Senda smirked at Draco as he walked away.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "We're ready for you now. Follow me."
> 
> INTO THE GREAT Hall Mcgonagall led them and Senda was amazed at everything about the Great Hall. The First thing that Senda saw were the tables. Four tables stretched from the door to another table at the end of the room, which Senda noticed was the High Table, as her father and Dumbledore were sitting there. She knew no one else at the table. The four tables contained other students of various ages. They were all wearing black robes just like Senda's, but upon looking closer, a seal upon each robe became apparent. They sat by houses, Senda realized. One house sat at one table. Easy to figure out, so she didn't say anything about her realization.
> 
> The next thing that she noticed were the candles lighting the Great Hall. Floating above each table were hundreds and hundreds of candles. Floating in midair. It was an amazing sight.
> 
> And the third thing came as a shock. Looking up, mainly because she had nowhere else to look, she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Senda smiled and looked at the stars. She loved stars.
> 
> The First years were led in a line of two by two to in front of the High Table, where they all filed out again before stopping and standing. Senda had been walking beside a girl named Tina Manning, but they were not friends yet.
> 
> Harry and Ron were in front of Senda and Hermione and another girl were behind her. Senda heard Hermione explaining to the girl about the ceiling and how it was bewitched to look like the sky outside and how she had read about it in iHogwarts: A History/I and Senda found the first part interesting enough.
> 
> Senda stood behind Harry again when they all stopped. They were in front of the High Table. Peeking over Harry's shoulder, Senda could see Mcgonagall standing by a stool. It was a four-legged stool and upon it was a dirty old wizard's hat. Senda really didn't like it.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "Alright, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."
> 
> Senda frowned and looked on as Dumbledore sat up and she listened as he spoke.
> 
> Dumbledore: "Before we begin sorting, I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Flinch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor one the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."
> 
> Neville looked scared and confused and some of the other first years looked the same way. Senda laughed silently to herself and made a mental note to check it out.
> 
> Senda was wondering how they were to be sorted when the hat seemed to rip. The bottom front opened to form a mouth and the hat began to sing. It was called the Sorting Hat, it said, and when it got done singing, everyone clapped and cheered. Senda didn't like the singing very much, but she didn't hate it. At least, Senda thought, the other don't break into song at random times and I'm grateful for that.
> 
> Mcgonagall: "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."
> 
> Senda nodded and watched as the students were called and sorted. Hermione was the first to be sorted of the people that Senda knew and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Senda snickered at Ron's comment about Hermione being mental. And it was rightfully said, as Hermione was muttering to herself as she stepped up to the sorting hat. Next of the people that Senda knew to be sorted was Draco. He got his wish almost at once. The hat had barely been put on Draco's head when it yelled, "Oh, dear, the next generation of Malfoy. SLYTHERIN!" and Senda laughed.
> 
> Senda was thrilled to be there, and sorting was fun, but it was losing its wonder. Looking at the High Table, she saw her father talking to someone wearing a purple turban. A twichy little man he was, the one wearing the turban. Senda wondered what his name was but pushed the thought aside. She could tell that her father wasn't really paying attention to the turban man and she rolled her eyes. But she noticed that her father was looking at Harry. This she didn't mind but she wasn't too happy about it. But she was spared from getting angry when Harry said a quite "Ow!" and rubbed his scare. Senda and Ron asked what was wrong, but Harry said he was fine. This annoyed Senda, too. She didn't like being lied to.
> 
> The next person that Senda knew to be sorted was Harry. Senda wondered a second what would happen once everyone knew that Harry Potter was there, but decided to wait and see. It didn't take long.
> 
> The minute his name was called, a murmuring arose like wildfire throughout the Great Hall. Senda restrained herself from yelling at every one of them.
> 
> Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and he received the biggest cheer yet. Senda smiled and clapped and went along with it. Harry went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, were jumping up and down, yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and this made Senda laugh.
> 
> There were now only four people left to be sorted, including Senda herself. The laughing didn't help at all when Senda was called right after Harry. Senda winced at being called Veronica. Senda walked up to the stool, face red, looking at the ground. Senda sat on the stool while Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on Senda's head. Suddenly it was dark as the sorting hat went on her head and she heard a voice in her ears.
> 
> Sorting Hat: "Well, well. Hmmm. You like making trouble but you don't like lying. You have lots of qualities, yes. You envy close friendships and want good friends. You have a very cunning mind and you wish to prove yourself. You have a wicked sense of humor. You have a lot of ambition. Yet you have other qualities."
> 
> Senda thinking :" Like what? And how does this hat know these things about me?"
> 
> Sorting Hat: "I can hear you think. And I can see into your mind. And you're willing to work hard for what you want. Hmm..."
> 
> Senda thinking harder : "Get out of my mind!"
> 
> Sorting Hat: "Yes, I know enough to sort you now. SLYTHERIN!"
> 
> The last word was said so that everyone could hear while everything else that was said was only said to Senda. Senda smiled weakly and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she sat down next to a boy with light brown hair. Sitting down, Senda looked at the High Table. She could see it clearly now. She noticed her father clapping, the only time that he had clapped tonight, as far as Senda could tell, and her face went redder then it already was.
> 
> The next two people were called, then it was Ron's turn. He got sorted into Gryffindor and suddenly Senda felt very alone. Get over it, Senda thought, and indeed she did. Nevertheless, she clapped for Ron and smiled as he walked and sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Finally everyone was sorted. Then Dumbledore stood up, beaming, arms opened wide, and began to talk again.
> 
> Dumbledore: "Now I wish to speak again. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"
> 
> For some reason, everyone clapped and Senda went along with it, wondering why yet grinning. Maybe Dumbledore wasn't that bad of a Headmaster. For one, he was funny so far, and that mattered greatly to her, because she loved funny people with a sense of humor.
> 
> Senda then thought of her question about the Professor that her father was talking to and decided to ask the light brown haired boy.
> 
> Senda: "Excuse me, but do you know the name of that Professor who's sitting next to — Professor Snape?"
> 
> Light-brown haired boy: "Don't you have any manners?"
> 
> Senda: "What? Oh! Sorry, my name's Senda."
> 
> Light-haired boy: "That's more like it. The name's Thomas Vaghn. Have a last name, Senda?"
> 
> Senda: "Hi, Thomas. Last name's Snape."
> 
> Thomas: "As in Professor Snape's daughter Snape?"
> 
> Senda: "Yes."
> 
> Thomas: "Cool. Sorry about a few seconds ago, but I don't like people being rude to me."
> 
> Senda: "Yeah, well, I wanted to ask if you knew about him. So, do you?"
> 
> Thomas: "Yeah, sort of. He's Professor Quirrell. He teaches DADA."
> 
> Senda: "Ah. Thanks,"
> 
> Just then Senda looked at the plates on the table and they were suddenly filled with food. Senda's mouth dropped open and she started grabbing food from the plates and putting it on her own plate. Senda made a "this is neato" face that was also half smirking. She didn't care and dug in.
> 
> Draco was sitting across from her. Senda hadn't noticed this when she sat down, but she didn't care. She laughed to herself when Draco made the same face as Senda had.
> 
> There was a fury of movement as the students reached back and forth for their food. It was every man and woman for his or her self and Senda could get used to this.
> 
> Then, suddenly, the Great Hall was filled with ghosts. Senda counted at least seven. One was fat and another wore a knights clothes and this one stayed by the Gryffindor table. Another ghost was a witch who was called the Grey Lady, as Senda found out. And another, the Slytherin House ghost, was called the Bloody Baron. He went along the Slytherin table, slashing at everyone with his wand. Senda almost didn't want to eat after that. But that would be craziness not to eat, so eat she did.
> 
> Reaching for a chicken leg on Draco's side of the table, Senda couldn't get it because a fork was already trying to get it. Looking up, Senda saw the it was Draco. They were both wearing a "let go; it's mine" look and both would not let go. Senda reached for her knife while still holding the chicken leg firmly with her fork. Draco reached for his. They reached an unspoken agreement: best knifesman would win the chicken leg. Senda realized how stupid it was to fight over a chicken leg, but what the hell, why not. So Senda and Draco battled with their knives until Senda slashed a small bit of Draco's hand. A neat little red line appeared on Draco's hand and a few spots of blood came from it. Senda huffed and grabbed the chicken leg. Draco looked horror-stricken.
> 
> Senda: "Oh, get over it. It's only a small cut, and it's no less then what you deserve for being so mean to Ron. Get over yourself, Draco, because you can't win with me. And any smartass comeback and the whole school will know that you were ibeaten by a girl,/I got it?"
> 
> The last part was in a singsong voice and mainly because Draco looked like he wanted to say something crushing. Senda looked and felt rather pleased with herself and was shaking her head when she looked at the High Table once again. Hagrid was drinking and Senda's father was still talking to Professor Quirrell. Severus looked past Quirrell for a second and looked at Senda. Senda looked away as she was nudged by the girl sitting next to her. Her face looked like that of a dog.
> 
> Dog-faced girl: "I'm Pansy Parkinson. What's your name?"
> 
> Senda: "I'm...I'm Senda Snape."
> 
> Pansy: "As in Professor Snape? I didn't know he had a daughter."
> 
> Senda: "That's very nice. What do you want?"
> 
> Pansy: "Well, we were talking about why we got in Slytherin. What do you think?"
> 
> Senda: "As for me? I dunno. I have Slythein qualities, I guess, as do the rest of you."
> 
> Pansy: "Well, yes, that's the simple answer, but not what I'm looking for."
> 
> Senda: "How am I to know why I got sorted into Slytherin? It's a dumb question."
> 
> Pansy: "No need to be rude. D'ya think you'll like it in Slytherin?"
> 
> Senda: "Sorry, bad day. Yeah, I think I will. I hope so. Too bad if I don't, eh?"
> 
> Pansy: "Yeah. Can't change houses, plus the sorting hat has never been wrong. Wanna be friends?"
> 
> Senda: "Thanks for the offer, but I can find my own friends."
> 
> Pansy: "Suit yourself."
> 
> Senda went back to eating and now dessert had appeared and Senda dug in. She got more dessert then anything and ate happily. Draco was ignoring Senda and was happy to be ignored by Senda. Senda felt the same way. After a while, everyone was done eating and Senda hoped that they would go soon, but Dumbeldore said that they were to sing their favorite song or tune. Senda wasn't too sure about this, but she did like music, so she sang along with most of the students to the Hogwarts theme song, for lack of better words. You know how it goes. Then only Fred and George were left singing along to a slow funeral march. Once they got done, everyone clapped and cheered and Senda did, too.
> 
> Dumbledore: "Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"
> 
> Senda got up along with everyone else and was led to the Slytherin dorms, along with all of the other Slytherin first years, by the Slytherin Prefect. It was in the dungeons. Going there was horrible. There was so much to remember. Moving staircases and talking, moving pictures. Walking suits of armor and trap doors. And the ghosts. Oh, Peeves was hell to run into when you were late for class. Senda hated Peeves and made it her mission in life, one of her missions, to somehow repay Peeves for being mean to her. It wasn't to be taken personally, mind you, because Peeves was mean to everyone, but Senda took it personally.
> 
> When Senda got to the Slytherin Common Room, she didn't even look around. Indeed, she had hardly waited for the Prefect to finish explaining everything when Senda went to the girls dorms. As said by the Prefect, her trunk and bag, which she had left on the train, were both by the foot of her four-poster bed. There were five beds in the room and no windows. There were tables beside the beds. Senda changed into her nightgown and moved her trunk under her bed. She got a black moon necklace out of the bag and put it on the table.
> 
> The other four girls came into the dorm and went about getting ready for bed. Senda got into bed and went to sleep. Her last thought before sleeping was to check on Evan, which she decided to do first thing in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Classes

Chapter Five: Classes  
  
Awaking from a good night's sleep, Senda found her watch on the table beside her with closed eyes and grudgingly opened her eyes to look at it. It was time for her to get up. Senda got up and after a fight with Millicent Bulstrode, another first year Slytherin, over the importance of keeping up appearances, and smelling good, Senda walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
Or, at least she tried to. She got lost at least five times and couldn't remember where to turn and which corridor to take and which stairs to go up. It was horrible. Senda felt like her head was going to explode if she didn't make a map of Hogwarts or something very soon to help her find her way around.  
  
Finally she got to the Great Hall. Entering she saw the students and the professors eating. Just then, while Senda was standing in the doorway, Harry and Ron ran into her.  
  
Senda: "Hey! Watch where you're going. Need glasses?"  
  
Harry: "I already have glasses, thank you."  
  
Senda: "Very funny. Sorry, but I already had a bad day."  
  
Ron: "How? It's only the morning."  
  
Senda: "I lost my way about five times coming here."  
  
Harry and Ron: "So did we."  
  
Senda: "Good for you. Listen, are you guys doing anything after school? I was thinking of checking out the Forbidden Forest after dark."  
  
Ron: "We can't go in there! You heard what Dumbledore said."  
  
Harry: "Besides, why would you want to?"  
  
Senda: "I dunno. I just like doing things I shouldn't."  
  
Ron: "Right. Well, see you."  
  
Senda: "Hold up. Do you know where I could find a map of this bloody school? I can't find anything."  
  
Ron: "I don't think there is one. Tough luck, eh? Too bad, because I could sure use one, too."  
  
Senda: "Yeah. Well, see you guys later."  
  
Senda went and sat down at the Slytherin table and started eating. Shaking her head, she got out a notebook from her bag and started making notes. Just then, a swarm of owls came flooding into the Great Hall, carrying letters and packages, which were dropped into the laps of their owners. Senda nearly screamed and quickly got her book and held it over her head until the owls had left, then quickly started making notes again.  
  
On her way to her first class, which was Transfiguration, taught by Professor Mcgonagall, Senda remembered her promise to visit Evan and see how he was getting on. So she asked to be pointed to the Owlery and was soon there, after getting lost only three times.  
  
Looking for Evan, Senda could see a lot of owls and wondered if they belonged to the students and if some were school owls. Calling Evan down to her, Senda rubbed his head and gave him a treat. She said sorry for having no letter and left, happy and satisfied with Evan and how he was getting on.  
  
Looking at her watch, Senda broke into a run. She was late for her first class and she didn't want to be yelled at her first day by Mcgonagall. The class happened to be double with the Gryffindors.   
  
SNEAKING INTO THE back of class, Senda could see that Harry and Ron were late as well and were being told off by Mcgonagall. Senda sat down in the very back of class and hoped that she would go unnoticed.  
  
Mcgonagall: "Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."  
  
Harry: "We got lost."  
  
Mcgonagall: "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats? And, Mrs. Snape, I see you are late as well."  
  
Senda: "Sorry. I was checking on my owl, Evan, and I lost track of time and I lost my way."  
  
Mcgonagall: "Then perhaps you should join Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in keeping better track of time and having more self-discipline."  
  
Senda: "Yes, Professor Mcgonagall, I'll try to."  
  
Mcgonagall: "Good. Now then, let's begin."  
  
Senda sighed and shook her head. She could see Draco Malfoy smirking at all of this and Senda wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. By the end of class, they were no closer to turning their matches into needles, which was what Mcgonagall wanted them to do, then they were to finding a hundred Galleons on the floor. All except Hermione, who had gotten it halfway right. Senda scowled behind her back.  
  
SENDA'S CLASSES WERE very exciting to go to the first time. There was History of Magic, which was the most boring class and it was taught by the only ghost professor, Professor Binns, who had fallen asleep in the staff room and died when there was a fire. He got up the next morning to teach and left his body behind. Senda found the story funny but didn't laugh.  
  
And there was Herbology, taught by Professor Sprout. Senda liked Herbology and thought that some of it was fun but mostly boring.  
  
And Senda had to study the night skies at midnight every Monday to learn the names of the stars and the movements of the planets. This she enjoyed more then anything and was happy for the chance. She loved the stars and was the best of the Slytherins at this class.  
  
And there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Quirrell. It was a bit of a joke and Senda had to restrain herself from laughing out loud the first time she went to DADA, as she and almost everyone else called it. Professor Quirrell's classroom smelled of garlic, which was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. And his turban smelled as well, and after asking the Weasley twins about it, Senda thought like they did: that Professor Quirrell's turban was filled with garlic so that he was protected wherever he went.  
  
So the week went by without event, mostly without event. Senda had talked to Harry and Ron after classes a few times but nothing had really happened. The most eventful thing was that Senda had made up with Draco Malfoy and they were becoming slow friends. It was painful for both of them, but they managed to say sorry for being mean. Or, Senda did anyways. Draco hadn't really said anything to Senda but said he would try not to be mean to Senda if he felt like it. Senda had sighed and accepted. Senda did it because she didn't want any enemies and Draco did it...well, Senda couldn't figure that out, but she was working on it. Their friendship was on broken egg shells and they both walked carefully. Senda decided that Draco wasn't so bad once you got to know him. Senda still didn't know why she had made friends with Draco, but maybe it was because she might want some help in her good-natured war with the Weasley twins. She really didn't know.  
  
A mini war had been started between herself and the Weasley twins the second day of term and both parties were enjoying the good-natured war. The war involved fireworks and dungbombs and other such things used in practical jokes. And then Friday came.  
  
So anyways, the week went by, apparently with event, and Friday came. Friday was to be Senda's first Potions lesson and she was looking forward to it. Most everybody besides the Slytherins hated Potions class, Senda found out, but she couldn't see why. Then again, she thought, she hadn't been to Potions class and couldn't rate it yet. But how bad could it be? Okay, pretty bad, but she would find out for herself.  
  
During Friday, Senda and Draco's friendship was cold because Senda and Draco had gotten into a fight over seats the night before. Senda was sitting by the fireplace in her favorite seat and she had gone to her dorm to get a book to read. When she had come back, Draco had been in her seat and was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Senda didn't care about Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle, but she did mind him sitting in her favorite seat. So she had told him to move it or lose it and he wouldn't move. Draco said that Senda should have stayed in her seat if she wanted to keep it. Senda had walked off in a huff and went into her dorm to do schoolwork instead.  
  
Friday at breakfast, Senda and Draco had been sending each other "screw you" looks all through breakfast and while leaving for Potions class. Senda couldn't stand him Friday. So, ignoring Draco after she walked out of the Great Hall, Senda walked down to Potions class.  
  
THE POTIONS CLASSROOM was in the dungeons, but Senda didn't care. Most everyone was there and Senda found an ill-favored seat in the front of the class and took it. It was the farthest to the left, the first row of tables, and closest to Professor Snape's desk. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to Senda but she ignored them. Looking on her left, Senda could see shelves full of potion ingredients. Sitting her bag down on her seat and saying "touch this and die," Senda went over to look at the ingredients on the shelves. She heard footsteps in the corridor and quickly went to sit down.  
  
Just then, the classroom door burst open and in walked Professor Snape, his black robe halfway flying behind him because he was walking so fast. Snape spoke as he walked to his desk.  
  
Snape: "There will be no foolish wandwaving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few...who posses the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."  
  
Senda had been shaking her head ever so slightly. She had also been taking notes on other things and she now looked up. Her face turned red and she looked back down. Snape was still standing by his desk. Maybe he would go after Potter instead of her. Yes, maybe. Hopefully. He did. But that wouldn't stop Senda from talking.  
  
Snape: "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Senda's hand went up, and so did Hermione's, but Severus ignored them both, which caused mixed feelings in Senda. Harry just shook his head.  
  
Snape: "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
Harry: "I don't know, sir."  
  
Senda: "I know the answer."  
  
Snape: "And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Harry: "I don't know, sir."  
  
Senda: "Am I invisible?!"  
  
Snape: "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Senda: "No, but existing is, and I do exist, ya know."  
  
Harry: "Clearly, Hermione or Senda knows. Seems a pity not to ask them."  
  
Senda: "The smartest thing he's said all day."  
  
At this, there was an outbreak of giggling and hushed laughter. Senda just buried her face in her book while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Severus was still standing by his desk. Senda hated being the centre of attention. Sure, she hated being ignored, but only if the person was standing right in front of her. But Senda decided to risk it.  
  
Snape: "Silence."  
  
Senda: "If I may answer, Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape: "Why should I let you answer?"  
  
Senda: "Because I know the answers, that's why."  
  
Snape: "Do you now? Go ahead then,"  
  
Senda resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but stood up and turned to face the class. This was the only place that she knew what she was doing. She had read and memorized every school book and potions were sometimes complex but this suited Senda. And she was going to take advantage of it if she could, so she did.  
  
Senda: "Right. Hermione, put your hand down, please. Well, for your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same planet, which also goes by the name of aconite."  
  
Nobody seemed impressed, but there were some odd looks here and there. Senda didn't mind, but she had made a mistake: she knew too much and had just shown it. Now everyone would think that she would or could somehow cheat on her tests. She would prove them wrong, but it would be hard and almost not worth it. Still, it was fun.  
  
Snape: "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"  
  
There was a fury of sound as the students took out their quills and started writing down what they had just learned. Senda sat down, red-faced but proud. She wrote what she already knew in her notebook and listened as her father kept up his little thing with Harry. He finally went and sat behind his desk and began writing something, but still he made Harry pay for smarting off.  
  
Snape: "Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmate's cheek. And Slytherins, note that five points will be given to your house for your classmate's right answers."  
  
Draco and his goonies looked back at Harry and smirked. They were happy. Then they looked at Senda and Draco gave her an approving smile. Senda smiled weakly and turned to look at Harry. Senda gave Harry her best "sorry" look and was very fooling. She did feel sorry for Harry, but she had earned her house some points. It had to count for something. Maybe people, at least Slytherins, would like her. She decided that she didn't care.  
  
Finally the lesson began and the students were set to work weighing dried nettles and crushing snake fangs. They were also paired up and Senda got paired up with Draco. She felt horrible about this, not because of being with Draco, but because he would get good grades because Senda knew what she was doing and she hated that idea. Senda's father criticized almost everyone except Draco, whom he seemed to like. Senda couldn't believe this and made things as hard as she could for Draco. But this was foolish so she quit. She was halfway happy when Severus said to look at how perfect Draco's potion was. They had both done it and maybe it wasn't so bad working with him. Maybe it was okay to trust someone for once. Yeah, right.  
  
They were fighting over what to add and when soon and they kept fighting. Draco didn't want to add the ingredients in order and Senda wanted to do it differently. They ended up spilling the potion on the floor in front of their table and Senda's father glared as he cleaned it up with a flick of his wand. Senda in turn glared as Draco as if to say, "this is your fault." So they had to start over again. Senda thought things couldn't get worse. Oh, how she hated Draco right then.  
  
But Neville Longbottom had somehow melted Seamus Finnigan's cauldron and the boiling-curing potion, which is what they were making, went all over the floor, burning holes in everyone's shoes. Senda was not happy and stood up on her seat to avoid the potion. So did everyone else. But poor Neville, who had gotten the potion on himself, was moaning in pain as red boils appeared all over his arms and legs. Snape sent Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing and yelled at Harry for no reason at all.   
  
AN HOUR LATER, Senda walked out of potions in one piece but she didn't know how long she would stay that way. She was still mad at Draco for really no reason at all, and so was he. So they weren't talking to each other. Senda decided to catch up with Harry and Ron as they left Potions, mostly to complain about Draco Malfoy.  
  
Senda: "Stupid Malfoy! I did a whole lot better then him. And he says he's better then me. I resent that! I'm better, understand? Stupid Monkey Malfoy."  
  
Ron: "Riight. Do you need to go to the hospital wing, Senda?"  
  
Senda: "I can't believe that he thinks he's better then me. Me!" makes fist  
  
Harry: "Are you ranting?"  
  
Senda: "And the-" growls "has the nerve to pair me up with Malfoy. My own father has the nerve to do that to me."  
  
Senda: "And Draco makes me so mad, with his stupid nose and his Ex- D.E father and weird mother and his stupid smirky smirk and his..."  
  
At this point, Harry and Ron leave and Senda was left ranting to herself without even knowing it.  
  
Senda: "stupid pricky attitude!"  
  
Senda walked into the Slytherin Common Room and stands in the doorway, seemingly fighting and complaining with/to herself. She starts mimicking Draco Malfoy now.  
  
Senda: "My name's Draco Malfoy with my gelled hair, GELLED HAIR! I have big bodyguards and I get sweets from home and it's a wonder I'm not a fatass. Oh, he will pay, how he will pay!"  
  
Senda turns around and slams the Slytherin Common Room door shut and huffs off into the dorms, leaving Draco looking pale and startled, but the rest of the Slytherins laughing.  
  
THE WEEKEND WAS spent doing schoolwork and putting more effort into the war with the Weasleys. Every time Fred and George walked past Senda, they laughed and Senda could not for the life of her figure out why. When she asked them why they were laughing, they would smile and crack up. Senda didn't like this but thought it was slightly funny. Senda and Draco had made up again and it was getting easier to do. Still painful, but getting easy. No fights for the week yet. Classes were getting easier and Senda didn't get lost now. She did however grow to hate Transfiguration. And DADA was no less of a joke.  
  
It was Thursday of the following week, and Senda was just going over her class notes in the Great Hall during breakfast when an explosion got her attention. Apparently, Seamus Finnigan, a first year Gryffindor who seemed to blow things up or burn them by accident, had been trying to turn his water to rum but had managed to blow it up instead, leaving his face black from smoke and burn. Senda looked over at him and laughed. So did most of the school. Those who saw it, anyway. Senda was unaware of Neville getting his Remembrall but was fully aware of Draco Malfoy getting his daily sweets from home. It was a wonder he wasn't a fatass with everything that he was sent from home. Senda shook her head and went back to her notes, but was disturbed when the mail arrived, carried by those bloody owls. Senda still hadn't gotten used to them and quickly put her notebook on her head and held it there. Evan came down and landed in front of Senda, carrying a Daily Prophet on its leg. Senda untied it and gave him a treat. She had taken care of the money for it. Senda rubbed his head absentmindedly while reading through the paper. Then she came to the section on Gringotts bank being robbed. She thought back. Yeah, the day Gringotts had been robbed was the day that she had met Harry and Draco in Diagon Alley. She would ask Harry about it later.  
  
Then Senda thought again. Where had Draco's family been when he was in Madam Malkin's? Senda tried to remember what he had said. Then she remembered. Mr. Malfoy had been next door buying Draco's books and Mrs. Malfoy had been looking at wands. But had they? Senda wondered, but shook her head. Na, she thought, it's craziness.  
  
Breakfast was over and Senda walked out of the Great Hall and waited for Harry and perhaps Ron. She waited outside of the door. Everyone went out, and suddenly there were Harry and Ron. Senda stepped in front of them.  
  
Senda: "Did you see the part in the Daily Prophet about Gringotts?"  
  
Harry: "Yeah. You read it?"  
  
Senda: "Yes. What do you think of it?"  
  
Ron: "I think it's weird. Gringotts getting robbed? It doesn't seem possible, does it?"  
  
Senda: "I asked Harry, but thanks for saying what you think. It does seem weird. Impossible. But I think it's fishy, the way they're not saying anything about it. Why do you suppose that is?"  
  
Harry: "Hagrid and I went to Gringotts that day in Diagon Alley. And the vault that Hagrid went into to get something for Dumbledore..."  
  
Senda: "Hagrid got something for Dumbledore at Gringotts?"  
  
Harry: "Yeah. My point is...the vault that was robbed?"  
  
Senda: "Yeah?"  
  
Harry: "It's the one Hagrid went into for Dumbledore."  
  
Senda just stared. This was the kind of thing that she loved: a good mystery. But she was in it this time. She shook her head in disbelief. Then Senda found her mouth and spoke for the first time in a minute, breaking the ice.  
  
Senda: "That's some scary stuff."  
  
Ron: "Sure is. I told Harry that, too. You like mysteries, don't you, Senda?"  
  
Senda: "Love 'em. Why?"  
  
Harry: "I would consider this a mystery, wouldn't you? Right, Ron?"  
  
Ron: "Sure."  
  
Senda: "Yeah, I guess. It's a coincidence if you ask me, but maybe not. Oh, I love this stuff."  
  
Ron: "We know by now. So..."  
  
Senda: "Yeah. Um, did you look at your notice board? We get flying lessons together today. It's a double class and I'm thrilled to be going to flying lessons."  
  
Harry: "Yeah. No offence, but we're kinda bummed about having flying lessons with the Slytherins."  
  
Senda: "Because of Draco?"  
  
Harry: "I...yeah, I guess so. I really don't want to make a fool of myself in front of anyone, much less him."  
  
Senda: "Don't worry. It's not that hard, Harry."  
  
Ron: "How would you know? Have you even flown?"  
  
Senda: "Good point. Nope, I never have."  
  
Harry: "Then how would you know?"  
  
Senda: "Well, I guess I don't. Huh. Well, see you guys at flying lessons."  
  
Senda walked away from Harry and Ron shaking their heads. Senda laughed and went down into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a nice, sunny day and it was perfect for flying.  
  
When she arrived, there were twenty broom sticks laid out in two rows. The class gathered around and waited for Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, to arrive. Senda looked at the brooms and made a face. If only she could have the broom stick she wanted.  
  
Finally, Madam Hooch came and told them what to do.  
  
Hooch: "Good afternoon, class."  
  
Class: "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."  
  
Hooch: "Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'"  
  
The class said up, but only a few broomsticks obeyed. Harry's broomstick went into his hand when he said up, and so did Draco's. Senda, however, was not so lucky. After saying up two times, the broomstick hit her ankles and Senda nearly fell over. Senda said up again, and this time the blasted thing obeyed. Hermione's, Senda was pleased to see, didn't obey her at first either. Nor did Neville's, and Ron's hit him in the head, after which he told Harry to shut up. Madam Hooch went around correcting everyone, and Harry and Ron at least seemed pleased when Madam Hooch told Draco that he had been flying wrong all along. Of course, this was a major burn because Draco had gone on and on about how well he flew. Madam Hooch continued the lesson.  
  
Hooch: "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. 3,2-"  
  
And Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Nobody had kicked off yet when Neville Longbottom, who had been scared of flying before he had even come to Hogwarts, started to float off the ground. This was of course not on purpose. He kept going up a few feet, then zoomed ahead. There were some cheers and Harry said for Neville to be careful. Senda shouted good luck. Madam Hooch told him to come down, but of course he had no control over the broom. He flew up again and faster now. He twirled while heading right for one of the towers of the castle, going upside down and rightside up. He almost hit the wall, but the broom bounced along the wall with ease. Then Neville's broom turned around, dove toward the ground, righted itself a few feet off the ground, and headed right towards the class.  
  
The students screamed and got out of the way as Neville went through an arch behind the class, then up again. Madam Hooch followed and the class stayed where they were without knowing quite why. Neville went over a statue, and his robes caught on it. The broom flew away while Neville was left dangling from the statue by his robes. Suddenly, the robe ripped and Neville fell, but his robe caught onto a torch holder this time. The robe tore some more, and Neville dropped onto the ground, leaving his robe hanging on the torch holder.  
  
Madam Hooch came and cleared her way to Neville. The class looked on. Senda was worried. Neville's wrist was broken, Madam Hooch announced. Draco bent down to pick something up off the ground next to Senda, but she hardly noticed. Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing, but not before explaining that no one was to leave the ground or try to fly and they were to stay right where they were until she came back. Her attention undivided, Senda turned to Draco.  
  
Senda: "What's that you've got?"  
  
Draco: "Longbottom's Remembrall."  
  
Senda: "What?! How did you get Longbottom's Remembrall?"  
  
The last part was quite loud, and Senda regretted it, because everyone turned to look at them. Senda felt herself go red.  
  
Draco: "Doesn't matter. Maybe if the fat lump had remembered to give this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse."  
  
Harry: "Give it here, Malfoy."  
  
Senda: "Oh, please. You two are such babies. Honestly. Now let's play nice. I'll take it."  
  
Draco: "I don't think so. How about I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find?"  
  
Senda glared at Draco. She wasn't about to let him do something when she said no, even if she didn't care about Longbottom. But he showed everyone how good he really was at flying by getting on his broom and flying on it. First he flew standing up, then he went around the class and right down the middle, going through the middle flying right. He called back from midair.  
  
Draco: "What's the matter? If you want it, come and get it. Unless you're too afraid."  
  
Senda burned from anger. Nobody got away with calling her chicken and lived. Or, at least, nobody did it without being corrected. So Senda took the bait and got on her broom, determined to prove him wrong. Harry did the same and Senda was surprised. As Harry was getting on his broom, Hermione gave him a lecture about it. He listened but didn't do anything she said. As they flew toward Draco, Senda was sure she heard Hermione say "what-an-idiot."  
  
Of course, mounting the broom was easier then flying it, as Senda found out. Draco was bouncing the Remembrall up and down on his broom. Senda felt sick flying. She spoke to herself.  
  
Senda: "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. I'm gonna throw up, and then we're gonna die."  
  
Senda looked like she was going to die when she flew up to face Draco. She could hardly talk without throwing up.  
  
Harry: "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom."  
  
Senda: "That involves flying some more, doesn't it? Maybe we could skip that part..."  
  
Draco: "What's the matter? Afraid of flying?"  
  
Senda: "Damn right I am. I think I'm gonna throw up."  
  
Harry: "Give it here!"  
  
Draco: "Just try to knock me off my broom. I bet you can't fly good enough to even try."  
  
Senda: "At least he hasn't been flying wrong all his life."  
  
It was much more then Senda could do to not throw up, so she shut up after that. Harry raced toward Draco and almost knocked him off, but Draco easily avoided Harry. Enough, they thought. Senda was slowly getting used to flying now and didn't feel nearly as sick.  
  
Draco: "Have it your way then."  
  
Senda: "I'll kill you if you throw it. I swear I will."  
  
Draco: "Like I'm afraid of you."  
  
Senda: "You should be."  
  
Ignoring Senda's threat of a painful death, Draco threw the Remembrall and Harry raced after it. Senda stared. As Harry raced after the Remembrall, Draco landed on the ground a few feet away from the class. Senda went after him.  
  
Senda: "I said...not..to....throw it!"  
  
Draco: "Like I was going to listen to you."  
  
Senda: "You...I've had enough of you and your big-headedness of gel for my taste."  
  
Senda lunged at Draco to try to choke him but Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. Senda stopped and thought of a joke instead. If she couldn't hurt him with fighting, she'd hurt him with words.  
  
Senda: "Oh, that's real mature, having your goonies step in and save you. Do you do anything for yourself?"  
  
Draco: "It doesn't concern you, you little witch."  
  
Senda: "I'm guessing that's in a non-magical sense?"  
  
Draco: "Yes, it is, and you are. You really push it, you know that?"  
  
Senda: "I am not! I'm a lot nicer-"  
  
Just then, Harry came back, holding the Remembrall and flying on his broom. The students cheered and ran to greet him, but most of the Slytherins stayed behind, including Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Senda. The argument was forgotten, at least as far as Senda was concerned, and she now ran to greet Harry.  
  
But then, Professor Mcgonagall came out and asked for Harry to follow her. Mcgonagall looked at Senda oddly but said nothing to her. Looking back, Senda could see Draco smirking after Mcgonagall had left. Madam Hooch came back and the flying lesson went on.  
  
WALKING TO DINNER that same day, Senda felt weird. She didn't know what had happened to Harry, but she saw Ron, Fred and George Weasley walking with Harry toward the Great Hall and Senda decided to join them.  
  
Senda: "You didn't get expelled, Harry!"  
  
Harry: "Nope. I got-"  
  
Fred: "He made Seeker on the Quidditch team."  
  
Senda: "Seeker? But he's only a first year. And there hasn't been a Quidditch first year player on a house team in..."  
  
Ron: "A century."  
  
Senda: "Geez. Is that what Mcgonagall wanted?"  
  
Harry: "Yeah. She took me to the team leader, Oliver Wood."  
  
Senda: "I've heard about Wood. He's a bit...obsessed with his Quidditch. And so is Shada Hewitt."  
  
Harry and Ron: "Who?"  
  
George: "Oh, she's our number one Chaser. She's obsessed about Quidditch, but lacks the interest to lead the team, or she would have made captain. And, even though she's the best Chaser we've had in a while, she's a bit lazy and spacy sometimes."  
  
Senda: "Yeah. She's the female verison of Oliver, some people say. She's too crazy to lead the team if you ask me."  
  
Fred: "I guess she is. By the way, George and I play Beaters."  
  
Senda: "The human Bludgers, I know."  
  
Ron: "You're like Hermione, you know everything."  
  
Senda: "Pretty much, except I don't brag and boast about all I know, like Draco, or annoy people by being smart and making people feel dumb, like Hermione. I just like being a smart-ass."  
  
Senda flicked her below shoulder length, slightly wavy, black hair and turned to walk away. The impression was made. She was crazy. And she didn't need to hear people muttering "crazy Snape girl" whenever she walked by to know this. Senda went into the Great Hall and sat down to eat while scowling at Draco. 


End file.
